Treating surfaces is an activity that occupies a considerable portion of most peoples time. For example, household surfaces are regularly cleaned and polished and/or require the application of treatment or cleaning materials to the household surfaces. Also, many industrial processes, such as cleaning floors and polishing wafers, require contacting surfaces to clean the surfaces and/or apply materials to the surfaces. Likewise, pools, boats and/or vessels often require cleaning or treatment while their surfaces are submersed in a liquid. Accordingly, what is needed is a device and system that is capable of treating or cleaning the surfaces of boats, pools, or vessels while the surfaces are submersed or partially submersed in a liquid, such as water.